Episodes
These are the episodes for Noonbory and the Super 7. Number of episodes aired | Started Airing | Ended Airing Season 1: Eighteen ----------------- October 10, 2010 -- January 29, 2011 Season 2: Season 3: Season 1 Episodes Episode 1: Teamwork is Magic (The Dancer is the Star:)'Lief is is tasked by Princess Marillia with going to Hub City to make some good friends and form a team. There, he meets fellow Hub characters Dennis, Atomic Betty, Strawberry Shortcake, Yawp & Dander, Lucky, and Twilight Sparkle. The episode is referred to as Dancer in the Star (another title for Nightmarina) '''Episode 2: '''Nightmarina is freed from her imprisonment and begins to shroud the island in eternal darkness and sorrow. Lief and his new friends must find the Elements of Teamwork to stop Nightmarina. '''Episode 3:When Good Ponies Go Bad! (Part 1):'When Twilight Sparkle,Applejack,Rainbow Dash,Rarity,and Fluttershy eats unusual cookie made by the evil Office Kitty,Pinkie along with Robbie,Tinyhead,and Quantum Ray must break the spell before all of Hub Island is in ruins. 'Episode 4:When Good Ponies Go Bad! (Part 2):'With the mane 5 still under the spell and are slaves to Office Kitty,Pinkie Pie,Tinyhead,and Robbie must go to the old abandoned city streets to find a magical object to stop Office Kitty once and for all. '''Episode 5: King of the Golden Tickets: Lief receives two tickets from Princess Marillia to the Lunar Moon Dance Night, an exclusive event hosted by Princess Marillia herself. This leads to arguments among Dennis, Atomic Betty, Strawberry Shortcake, Robbie Shippton,Yawp & Dander, Lucky, and Twilight Sparkle who all want to go with Lief's extra ticket. 'Episode 6: Animal Mechanical Can Do Attitude:'Lief learns that he isn't the only Hub character who moved to Hub City to study the magic of teamwork when Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals move in and that Komodo needs to study in Lief's castle.But instead of working together,Lief and Komodo get into an argument. 'Episode 7: Berry Bitty Harvest Season:'While Princess Berrykin and the other Berrykins are on a vacation,Sasquatch volunteers to harvest the berry bushes in Berry Bitty City all by himself. 'Episode 8: The Lunar Moon Dance Night:'Rex tries to ask Unicorn to come to the Lunar Moon Dance Night with him tonight,but he is too nervous to ask. 'Episode 9: The Friend-zy Fight:'Walter gets Komodo and Sasquatch into a fight and break up their friendship by tricking Komodo into joining the After School Club,until Sorceress Thaegen brainwashes Komodo.Luckily,the Animal Mechanicals discover that they also represent to Elements of Harmony to defeat Thaegen and save Komodo. 'Episode 10:The Dark Animal Mechanicals:'Nightmare Moon creates evil versions of the Animal Mechanicals with evil powers to make dark mayhem and make the nighttime last forever. 'Episode 11: Dark Unicorn!:'Nightmare Moon kidnaps Unicorn and turns her into a dark Animal Mechanical.Luckily,Rex comes to the rescue and turns Unicorn back to normal. 'Episode 12: Komodo's Magic Violin:'Komodo decides to challenge Walter to a violin playing contest after school with a magical violin owned by Kahoko Hino,which is playing making his friends jealous and must win them back by finding the violin with a little fairy helper. 'Episode 13: Sasquatch,Dancer of the Seven Pies:'After a bet from Walter on the Dance Contest, Komodo and Mouse trains Sasquatch to be a dancer. 'Episode 14: The Return of Boot:'After another failed attempt to catch Dennis and the Hub Squad,including the Animal Mechanicals when they are causing trouble, Sergeant Slipper's job is on the line. Slipper's boss hires Boot to replace him again, who apprehends most of the residents of Hub City for the most insignificant of actions and sets out to ban all modes of fun for everyone else. Teamed with Walter, Komodo plans to ensure that Slipper keeps his job and Hub City returns to normal. 'Episode 15: Return of the Walter-Bot:'When Contessa De Worm infects Dennis and Walter's robot;DenWalter-Bot and turns it into an rampaging machine,Komodo,along with the Hub Squad and the Animal Mechanicals must protect the school and get Contessa out of the robot before things get ugly. 'Episode 16: The Magic of The Unicorn Heart:'While practicing new magic tricks with Twilight Sparkle,Unicorn finds a colorful book with a golden title that says, "The Magic of The Unicorn Heart,"where the story is about three unicorn sisters using to power in their horns to activate a magic heart crystal that protects the pure hearts of the kinds ones from the evil hearted maidens.Then Unicorn learns that she,Rarity,and Twilight can activate it together. 'Episode 17: No Cakes For Rex:'Komodo and the Animal Mechanicals have to control Rex's obsession with cakes during the Cake Festival. Otherwise, they will have a detention for 100 years. 'Episode 18: Komodo the Mechana-Warrior Dragon!:'On a school trip, Komodo finds out that he is descentant to a dragon warrior tribe. He also discovers that Lancer Fossil (a famous Indiana Jones-esque explorer and one of Walter's personal heroes) is actually a thief who's trying to steal the treasure of Komodo's ancestor. 'Episode 19: Rex's First Kiss:'Unicorn actually kisses Rex and Walter starts to blackmail them. 'Episode 20: Sonic Pink-Boom!:'Unicorn learns a new power after she flies really fast! 'Episode 21: The Cute Keychains:'Mouse and Sasquatch both buy new Keychains for their backpacks and starts fooling around with them. 'Episode 22: Lief's First Date Party:'Lief and his friends are invited to a party at Athena's house.But there's just one problem;everyone needs to bring a date! 'Episode 23: Dan Vs The Hub Squad:'When Dan,a jerky guy,moves in to Hub City,Lief and the gang tries to get him to not have revenge on everyone.But Dennis isn't getting along with Dan very well.